Didn't you hear my heart break?
by pigwiz
Summary: A complete re-write of my first fic from over a year and a half ago: Ten Years On
1. Oh My Lord

Hello gentle readers… This is a re-write of the first fic I wrote over a year ago, in September of 2009. The original encompassed a few things that hadn't been done before, at least so I was told. Multiple endings were the biggest change I think. But it was horribly written. Lousy grammar was the worst offender. I took the fic down a while ago, and I'm re-writing it and re-publishing it. So, my first fic 'Ten Years On' turns into:

_**Didn't you hear my heart break?**_

So please settle in, have a wonderful warm beverage (Unless you're in the Southern Hemisphere, like Em-ith) and let me know what you think.

Also, should I do multiple endings again? Thoughts please.

:pig~

* * *

**Didn't you hear my heart break?**

Chapter 1: Oh My Lord…

_Thursday afternoon February 10__th_

_Corporate Offices_

_World Wide Investigations, Inc._

_Seattle, Washington_

_Telephone Call_

"Hi! Yeah, this is Gibby Gibson from school… Oh yes, I'm great, thanks. And you? Wonderful… Glad you're back in the area. The reason I called is you've filled out the reunion questioner, and checked the box saying you would be willing to help out with our ten year class reunion next year… Oh, well thank you very much. I'd love to have a home cooked meal! No, I'm afraid there is no 'Mrs. Gibby', no, I've never married. Yes, next Tuesday evening would be fantastic. Thanks so much. I'm really looking forward to seeing you and meeting your husband. Yes, it's Anderson now, right? Mrs. Marlene Anderson. Your husbands name is Ted. OK then, very kind of you. I'll see you folks at 7:00 next Tuesday evening… Yes, thanks again, goodbye."

_Tuesday Evening February 15__th_

_The Anderson home_

_Bellevue, Washington_

"…Marlene, that was wonderful! Ted, you certainly married the best cook in our High School class! So, you two started an accounting firm in Los Angeles and have now moved the home office's back up here to Seattle. Well, that's great. I might even have you folks do some work for me. I'll have to check though. Even though I own the firm, I do have a partner and… Well, yes Marlene. You would know my partner. It's Sam, you know, Samantha Pucket. Yep, that's her, from the old web show… OK, sure. It's kind of a long story, but it's early yet, and you'll know all the folks. But, while we're yakking, I insist on helping with the dishes. Nonsense, just because I've done well doesn't mean I can't still dry a dish or glass. Silverware is a Gibby specialty! In fact, I'll wash and you guys dry. You know where the dishes go… Now, where to start… well, I guess at the beginning!"

"Now then, let's see… The summer after our Graduation things were really different. You know, people you've known for ever suddenly moving away for college, finding work, starting that new chapter in life. I remember, after Graduation, you immediately moved to Southern California with the rest of your family. Well, I just didn't feel like continuing school full time. My Uncle Herb had a small Private Investigation firm, and wanted to sell it, and retire. There were no other employees, just Herb. I'd worked for him a few times, doing process serving and such. He didn't want much for the business and I thought I could make that work and make a couple bucks while I figured out what I wanted to do in the future. He offered great terms, so I bought it."

"I called it World Wide Investigations. Heck, the office was my cell phone, a laptop and the trunk of my car. I still lived at home with my Mom! I did most of my business meetings in restaurants. That's how I ran into Sam, again. The old iCarly group had pretty much splintered after graduation. Carly had gone to Denver for school. Freddie had pretty much disappeared within a few days of school ending. Sam was going to North Seattle Community College and waiting tables at a BBQ and chili place near the campus. Since that area of town was where most of my work was coming from, I used that restaurant to meet most of my clients. Sam always got me a table in the back of the place, and I tipped her a bit more for her trouble. That goes on for about a year, when suddenly I need a gal to help me snag an embezzler. This guy was chasing skirts big time, and using company money to finance his fun. When I asked Sam for help, I thought she was going to take my head off, but I offered her a quarter of the deal to help me catch this bozo. Sam is a natural. We had him behind bars in just a few days. Word got around, and soon I was buried in work. I knew Sam is smart as a whip and street smart too. I gave her a call and asked if she would like to work for me. She declined, then called back and asked if she could have a percentage of the company. I agreed, and that was the best business decision I ever made. I would have done alright, but Sam prodded me, and we built that into the real global business it is."

"Let's see, Carly, as I mentioned earlier, moved to Denver for school. While she was gone, her brother Spencer got insanely popular with the artsy set. He was doing shows all up and down the West coast, then the East coast. While in New York, he met Eve Winton, of Winton Galleries, and married her. Now, this gets crazy, at the wedding Carly meets Eve's little brother, Bill. After a while, they get married. The Winton's have art galleries in Paris, London, and New York, but nothing on the left coast. Carly suggests Seattle, Bill and family love the idea, so here it is. Bill and Carly manage the local gallery and the entire Winton Gallery Corporation is one of my best clients."

"Freddie is a puzzle. He just fell off the face of the earth. A few days after graduation he was gone. Everyone knew his mother was moving. She had taken a job in Chicago. Everyone assumed that Freddie had moved with her. He didn't. Sam and Carly were upset when he didn't say goodbye. He just left. His Mother wouldn't say a thing."

"Carly and I have talked about his disappearance, but we can't figure out anything. Sam seems the most upset about it. To this day, if you want to really tick that woman off, just bring up Freddie. And yes, I am very aware that I could put a few operatives on it and probably find him in no time. But I won't, he was a good friend all through school, so if he wants to stay lost, that's his business."

"Now then, that was the last dish! Clean as a whistle. Can we take a little time to look at the reunion plans? I'm thinking a dinner dance thing. Nothing too fancy, meet and greets the day of or evening before. Maybe host a Brunch on Sunday. What do you think?"

_Wednesday Morning February 16th_

_San Francisco, California_

_Pear Computer Executive Offices_

_Office of J. L. Hilliard; Senior Manager, Operations_

"Hello Benson, please come in, have a seat… Benson, you've worked here at Pear Computers what, five, six years? Ever since leaving college? It says here in your file that you did some intern work here while still in school. You attended Stanford University and graduated with top honors, near the top of your class. Hmmm… Degree in Computer Science with a minor in Business Administration. Your work is very impressive Benson, very, very impressive. You were our lead systems programmer, and now you're our most successful project manager. You have filled in for every Department Manager on this floor while they have been on vacation or temporarily while the position was vacant. Yet, you have turned down promotion twice. Why?" Mr. Hilliard asked.

"Yes sir, I… I really don't have a good reason for not taking those positions. I just didn't like the location, I guess." Freddie stammered in reply.

"Seattle? Benson, you're from Seattle aren't you? Look, don't answer, just listen. I know you're aware that the normal progression for managers in this company is two to five years at the Seattle offices. Some folks get up there and don't want to leave. Once they've achieved those positions, they don't have to. But your not there Benson, not yet, and at this rate you wont get there. If it was up to me, you could sit in your cubicle and work for me from now on, but it's not up to me. Our Department Head, Ms. Miller, told me that you either take the Operations Manager position at the Seattle Office, or clean out your desk. Choose now."

_Wednesday Afternoon February 16__th_

_Ham-n-aters Pulled Pork Palace_

_Seattle, Washington_

"Carly, Bill, over here!" Sam Pucket stood.

Carly and Bill waved back and joined her at the table.

Bill looked around the restaurant. "Wow, I'm Impressed! How do you find these places, Sam?"

"Just a knack I guess" she said while hugging Carly. "Can you and Bill do me a favor? Our business won't take more than a moment or two, and then we can relax and enjoy lunch. Do you mind if we get it out of the way?"

Carly and Bill agreed. Carly said: "…you know, we won't have much business to discuss until we hear from the Pear People. That meeting is scheduled for Monday, the 28th…"

_Saturday Evening February 26__th_

_Private Party_

_Bainbridge Island, Washington_

"Thanks for coming with me Sam. I always feel like I stand out at these things if I don't bring someone."

"No prob Gibbers, Besides, I have a little surprise for you." Sam said.

Gibby looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"See that woman over talking to Chet Halmstrom?" Sam asked.

Gibby looked over at Chet, who was the President of the local chapter of the Corvette Collectors Association. He was chatting with a lovely raven haired woman.

Gibby whispered "Damn Sam that gals built like a brick…"

"Yes Gibby, I know." Sam interrupted "and, the reason she's speaking with Chet is that she is a huge fan and collector of Corvettes, and, she's kind of wealthy, not like you, but close, AND… She's single, very single in fact. Not even a boy friend."

Gibby stared at the woman Sam was discussing for a moment, and then looked back to Sam.

"Her name is Juanita Riojas, she's 26 years old and knows who you are since you own an insane amount of 'Vettes." Sam said.

Gibby continued staring at Juanita, so Sam continued: "She can't wait to meet you, and Chet wishes you would hurry up since his ankle is bothering him and he would like to sit down."

"Sam, did you set this up?" Gibby asked.

Sam chuckled "No Gibby, I didn't. But when I found out who would be here, I thought this might be someone that my boss would like. Just trying to be a good junior partner."

Gibby nodded and said "Thanks Sam, I owe ya one. How do I look?"

Sam looked him up and down, straightened his collar, and said: "Fine, nearly handsome in fact. I've got a cab picking me up in about half an hour so you won't have to worry about getting me home. Now go over there and chat with her before someone else beats you to her. And Gibby, keep your shirt on, please…"

Gibby looked at Sam and nodded as he walked away.

_Monday Morning February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_Winton Art Galleries_

_8:30 AM_

Carly Winton's cell phone began to chime. She answered: "Sam, good morning! How are you today?" "Oh, ok, sure, no problem Sam. I don't think it would make any difference for this meeting anyway. Thanks, we'll talk soon… bye."

Carly hung up, and turned to her husband: "Bill, Gibby may not make it this morning. It seems Sam kind of set Gibby up with a young lady last Saturday, and no one has seen him since!"

Bill grinned and said "Yes, that's our Gibby…"

_Monday Morning February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_Winton Art Galleries_

_11:00 AM_

Bill and Carly were sitting in a conference room, waiting for the people from Pear Computers to arrive. They were to make their pitch for the new security system for all the galleries. So far on paper, it looked like Pear had the job sewn up, but the folks at Pear wanted to meet with the Winton's to make sure everything was understood. Carly got up, and went to the side table and began making a cup of tea for herself.

The desk telephone buzzed, Bill answered. The receptionist said over the phone that the folks from Pear were in the building and would be in the conference room in just a few seconds. Bill turned to tell his wife, just as the door opened. Carly turned around, toward the opening door to see Heather, the Gallery Manager enter, followed by the people from Pear.

Bill stood and began to greet everyone. Heather began to make introductions. Carly gasped and dropped her teacup and saucer. They shattered on the floor.

"Oh My Lord." Carly exclaimed.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

* * *

_**You know, a chapter without reviews is like toast without butter.**_

_**Make me grin!**_


	2. Tennis Anyone?

Didn't you hear my heart break?

Chapter 2: Tennis anyone?

* * *

_Monday Afternoon February 28__th_

_Near Eastgate, Washington_

_Eastbound on I-90_

_3:30 PM_

* * *

Sam's cell phone began to ring. The ID screen showed 'GIBBERS'. She shook her head, smiled slightly and touched the button on her ear bud:

"Hello Gibby, you dog! Where are you?"

"Hiya Sam! Sorry about the no show today, but I'll be gone for awhile yet. Juanita and I are in Rio, WOW! What a woman! Thanks!" Gibby replied.

"Did you just say you were in Rio, as in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil?" Sam queried.

Gibby was answering her question, but Sam was getting another call… ID shows 'CARLS'. Sam decided to pass on Carly for the moment, and focus on Gibby, since the connection wasn't great to him.

She asked Gibby to please repeat. He said: "Yes, were in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. We are having a blast! Look Sam, I won't be back for at least two or three weeks, maybe a month. Hell, maybe more. You're going to have to run the shop and catch the meetings and such. If you have any problems, and I don't think you will, just email me. Cell service is iffy in some spots down here. Talk to you later, partner. Take care of the biz, and take care of yourself…" Disconnect.

Gibby was gone, the phone buzzed showing Carly had left a message. Sam stared at the phone for a moment, thinking to herself: 'I've got a meeting in Issaquah, or Gibby and I did, and I have to get there. I'll catch her message later…'

_Monday Afternoon February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_4:10 PM_

Carly was staring out the window of her office, speaking into her cell; "SAM! This is the sixth message, call me!"

_Monday Afternoon February 28__th_

_Issaquah Washington_

_Westbound on I-90_

_5:30 PM_

Sam checked her cell phone while pulling out of the parking lot; eleven voice messages from Carly along with three more text messages. The text messages all say 'CALL ME!' Sam knows she'll need to listen to the messages from her, but the phone battery is about gone. Besides, none of the messages were 911's so it's probably some great new recipe she's found. She thought she would call her tonight, after she was home. Carly can be a bit 'intense' on occasion.

Sam was pleased the way the meeting went. Normally, she and Gibby assessed the meetings in the first few moments, and traded places in doing the presentation. It all depended on which one of them they thought would be the best received. Sam and Gibby had become close friends, and even better business partners. They fought like badgers sometimes, but always agreed on the direction their business needed to go. Sam was really happy for the Gib. She hoped this woman would make him happy. He had it coming. Neither of them had any feelings like that for each other. Oh, it had been the office rumor forever, but Gibby and Sam both saw each other as 'someone to watch my back' in business dealings. Gibby was also about the best business associate she could imagine. He had never stopped her from trying something new or doing things differently. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

When he had offered her a part time job, she was broke, waiting tables in a BBQ joint. Gibby had sweetened the offer by promising her twenty five percent of the job to play up to some dirt bag and get him to steal more funds from his company. At first she had thought about breaking Gibby's jaw when he asked her to do that job. But, being broke… she tried it, and it worked, he confessed to everything. She had expected to get a few hundred dollars, but no more. Gibby gave her a check for $3500.00. After that first check, he had asked her to work for him. Nope, but he could use a partner she had thought. Now look at me! With bonuses and salary, she made an insanely high six figures every year. This year, she might actually break seven digits. Besides, she owned twenty five percent of the business! Gibby had given her fifteen percent when she joined him almost eight years ago. Over that time he had given her two five percent increases in her ownership. These were for ideas that made, as Gibby said, 'Gobs O Dough'. Who would have thought all those years ago, that this shirtless dancing fool would turn out to be such a friend, and the perfect business partner. It was a pity her personal life couldn't be as nice as her professional life. Oh, there had been a few fellows, but none as nice as her first. But she wasn't even going to think about that one. He was just scum.

_Monday Evening February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_6:30 PM_

Sam pulled her car into her driveway and pressed the button on the garage door opener. She noticed Carly's car was parked in front of her house. They had keys to each others homes, so Sam was sure Carly was inside, but why? Well, she thought, I guess I won't have to listen to those messages. This was a switch. The few times Sam had let herself into Carly & Bill's home was after the nastier break up's she had been involved in. It just made things easier. Luckily, that didn't happen often. The drill was to go over to Carl's, drink enough wine to float a boat, get a huge hangover and get over the most recent mistake. The difference tonight was, she couldn't remember Carly ever letting herself in to her house, key or not.

She hoped Bill and Carl's weren't having problems… Nah, those two were just too cute together. Even though they were so damn lovey dovey they nearly made her retch on occasion, she continued thinking.

The garage door went up, and Sam parked her car. Before she could get out of the car, Carly was sprinting out of the house door like all the dogs of Hades were chasing her. She was dressed in a tennis outfit.

Huh?

"SAM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I must have left a dozen messages on your cell if I left one." Carly yelled.

Carly grabbed Sam by the arm and nearly yanked her out of the car and pushed her into the house.

"Quickly Sam, change into your tennis outfit, I've got some rackets in my car, we're late, but there is still time if you hurry." Carly said while they were walking through the kitchen.

Sam looked at her, perplexed.

"Carl's, are you nuts? I'm tired. I don't want to play tennis. I don't want to do anything except have a cup of tea, watch a little TV and go to bed. Besides, have you noticed that it's pouring out?" Sam said.

Carly looked at Sam like she was some kind of nut and yelled "CHANGE! NOW!"

Sam jumped back and said: "OK, OK, but I don't have any cutesy tennis outfits like you have on. I just wear shorts and a sweat shirt."

Carly looked at Sam and shook her head... "Okay Sam, just change, fast, now…"

A few minutes later Sam was wearing some shorts, a loose blouse and tennis shoes. Carly had rejected the sweatshirt out of hand. Carly gave Sam a windbreaker she had found in the closet, and ran me out of the house. She nearly threw Sam in her car, told her to choose a racket from the back seat and drove like a maniac.

Sam looked over at Carly, shocked.

"Carly, it's raining. I mean this is Seattle in late February, what are we doing?" Sam asked.

Carly shook her head, as if that was answer enough, and continued driving.

She soon pulled into the parking lot at the Seattle Tennis Club. Sam knew that Carly and her husband were members. Sam liked to play tennis, but not enough to join a club, even though she could easily afford it.

Sam looked over to Carly, and saw the determined look on her face. Sam thought her friend had finally cracked. 'Oh well, here we were, going to the indoor courts. At least we won't freeze.' Sam mused as they walked across the parking lot.

As they entered, a receptionist greeted them and told Carly that her party was on court four. Approaching the court, Sam could see Bill was playing singles with a real hunk. Sam looked over at Carly, put her hand on her arm to stop her and said:

"Listen, if this is some kind of date thing, I'm not in the mood, ok? I'm tired. Can I just go?"

Carly glared back at her but didn't say a thing. She shook off her arm from Sam's grip and continued into the doorway. Sam shrugged and continued along with her friend.

Sam took another look at the stranger. 'Wow, what a guy', she thought. 'Buff, tanned and… holy… it's Freddie…' His back was too her, he hadn't noticed them coming in. Sam didn't break stride a bit; he still hadn't seen her until she was only a couple of feet from him. She grabbed him and pulled him into a huge hug, and hung on for some time. He was hard as a rock and taller than she remembered. He began gently rubbing her back while loosely returning the hug. Sam broke the hug, and took one step back.

Freddie looked her in the eyes and said;"Uh, hi Sam."

Sam smiled, twisted slightly and drew her arm back.

She decked his ass with a right uppercut to his jaw.

He was out like a light, and hit the floor hard.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**


	3. Assumptions Gone Awry

Didn't you hear my heart break?

Chapter 3: Assumptions Gone Awry

_Monday Evening February 28__th_

_Seattle Tennis Club_

_Seattle Washington_

_7:10 PM_

'What a strange day', Freddie thought. This was his first day on the job in Seattle. His Secretary had mentioned a meeting that would take place at the Winton Art Gallery at 11:00. He thought it would be a good idea to go since this was kind of a big deal, and he didn't know much about any of it. It was pretty weird when, the moment Freddie entered the conference room, he heard glass shatter and there was Carly staring at him. She, her husband Bill, and Freddie had quite a visit. All the catching up had to wait though, since he had to get back to his office.

Bill had asked if Freddie liked tennis. Freddie had replied that tennis was just about his favorite exercise. Carly immediately set up a game for that very evening, making Freddie promise to be at their club at 6:30. He thought it may be a good way to work off the stress that's been building around him. While driving back to his office, Freddie smiled and thought:

'Oh yeah the stress, this new job, Seattle in general.'

He was living in a long stay suite with everything still packed in suitcases. He had no idea how long he would be stuck there.

'I really hate living like this; I have to find a place.' He said to himself.

All that was stressful enough, he thought, but the worst was he did not know where Sam was. He was curious about how she was doing, but really didn't want to find out either.

While they had chatted, neither Bill, Carly or Freddie had broached the subject of Sam. She'd broken his heart; He had seen her with some other guy. Some guy that he'd never seen before. That was the day after graduation. That was pretty impressive cheating for a High School romance, he thought.

Sometimes he thinks he's still not over her. That was over nine years ago.

"I'm an idiot" He said out loud, to the empty car.

He had arrived at the tennis club at about 6:20. Bill was there, but no Carly. Bill said that Carly had some business to finish, and would be along shortly. The two men started to chat, and lob the ball around a bit. After a while, Freddie noticed that Bill had missed an easy return and is looking off to the left. He turned to his right, thinking Carly had arrived. She had, but with her was Sam.

_Monday Evening February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_7:12 PM_

Sam had no expression.

"Okay, mission accomplished!" Sam said to no one.

Freddie Benson was out cold on the floor.

Carly looked as if she was in shock. Her mouth was wide open and she looked a bit glazed.

Sam turned around and walked right past Carly without saying a word. She made it outside, and thanked the damp heavens, that there was a cab. She was home in just a few minutes. She poured herself a glass of wine, lit a fire in the fireplace, turned off all the lights and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, fuming.

She knew what was going to happen next and didn't have long to wait. Inside of thirty minutes the front door opened, and the lights came on. Bill and Carly were helping Freddie inside. He was barely walking. Sam could tell he was still very shaky and confused.

Bill glanced at Sam. He had a slight grin which he did his best to hide from Carly.

Freddie hadn't said a word, he was still in a daze. Bill had led him to the couch where Freddie sat down and tried to regain his focus.

Carly stood in front of Sam and mumbled "aspirin, where."

Sam pointed down the hallway and said "bathroom…" Carly spun on her heel and walked down the hall.

_Monday Evening February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_8:20 PM_

Freddie was in a haze, He had finally remembered he had been in the back seat of a car, and then remembered being helped out and stumbling up a pathway to a house with Bill's help. Inside Bill sat him down on a couch. Freddie slumped over and laid there while he tried to regain his composure. His jaw was killing him, and he had a headache. He also didn't know where he was. Carly came into focus, and put a few pills in his mouth. She gave him a drink of water, and then moved away, back out of focus. Carly was yelling at someone, and the other was yelling back. He still couldn't make out what they are saying, but it's loud and makes his head hurt even more. After a few more minutes, his haze begins to clear. He sees that it's Sam and Carly yelling at each other.

'Great, just great… talk about out of the frying pan.' Freddie thought.

Carly was ranting something at Sam, which ended with: "Sam, how could you do that."

Sam ranted back, "The jerk just took off! No word, no goodbye, nothing. He's lucky that's all he got! I want him out of here, now!"

Freddie started to perk up at their exchange. He sat up and attempted to put a sentence together in his mind. Then he blurted out:

"You didn't need a goodbye, Sam." Freddie slurred. "You seemed pretty preoccupied with some guy... why should I have even bothered to tell you anything. Why am I even here?"

_Monday Evening February 28__th_

_Seattle Washington_

_8:30 PM_

Sam realized that Freddie was coming out of his stupor. But when he said that… She was mad.

"I'm not going to put up with this kind of crap in my own house!" Sam said to everyone in the room.

She walked over to the couch and stood directly in front of Freddie and growled: "Get out… get out of my house, now."

Freddie stood up, swaying a bit, but up, and said to Sam: "I can prove it, Sam. I came around the corner at school and saw you kissing some guy. I took pictures of you and whoever it was with my phone and still have them. So don't start with this crap. I really don't want to hear it."

Freddie suddenly sat back down and began to rub his temples. He asked for his gym clothes bag. Bill had put it next to the couch, but Freddie hadn't noticed. Bill pointed it out and Freddie grabbed the bag and dug around in it for a moment. Finally, he pulled out his phone. He opened it up, pressed a few buttons, and handed Sam the phone.

There she was, a nearly ten year younger Sam in the arms of another, being kissed.

Carly grabbed the phone, and looked at the picture. She choked out the obligatory "Oh My God".

Sam chuckled and shook her head.

Freddie lurched back up and gave her a look of total disgust.

"Look, she thinks it's funny, how can you be so callus?" He shouted.

Sam stared at him for a moment, then thought: 'oh what the heck'. She took him gently by the arm and sat him back down on the couch, before he fell down.

Then she sat down next to him.

Carly had started to boil, but made no comment.

Sam broke the silence and asked Carly to get some ice and a baggie. Carly glared at Sam again, but went to the kitchen to get it.

Freddie started to say something, but Sam shook her head, 'no'.

Carly brought the ice in the baggie and gave it to Freddie. Sam told him to hold it on his jaw.

Then Sam asked Freddie to bring up those pictures again, and hand her his phone.

Sam picked the best pictures out of the batch, turned to Freddie and asked him; "Do you remember the night of graduation?"

"Do you mean us, what we did, or in general?" Freddie replied.

"In general." Sam said.

He nodded his head, winced, and said. "Pretty much, it has been a while though."

"Yep, it has been a while." Sam agreed.

Freddie stared at her in total confusion.

"Okay, do you remember about Melanie's flight?" Sam asked.

He thought for a moment, and then began to nod again. "Yeah, I do. Her flight was delayed, for like six hours or something."

"Yes, that was it" Sam said "actually, her flight was delayed eight hours, and none of her luggage showed up for two days. She missed our Graduation."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

Sam continued "You see that red headed guy I'm supposed to be kissing?"

Freddie nods, then says "…supposed to be kissing? Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Nope" I said "That's Melanie wearing my clothes, since hers didn't arrive. She's kissing Art. Now he's my Brother in Law."

Jaws dropped in unison.

Freddie looked stunned.

Carly collapsed into a chair.

Sam stood up and said: "Well, hasn't this been a fun little reunion. Carly, Bill, I've never asked you to leave before, but I'm afraid I am now, please. And take the idiot with you."

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**


	4. Pork Chow Mein

Didn't you hear my heart break?

Chapter 4: Pork Chow Mein

_Saturday March 5th_

_Seattle Washington_

_12:30 PM_

* * *

Sam had gotten up early and had done the normal Saturday routine… laundry, dust, vacuum and some gardening. While doing her chores, she had recounted the past week: Gibby going totally bat nuts with a gal that she had kind of set him up with. Of course the Freddie thing and really getting mad at Carly for her part in that came to mind. At least Carly and Bill had taken her out to dinner as an apology for their part in that fiasco.

She was starving. She had only had a small piece of toast for breakfast before she had started her cleaning. A normal Saturday included having something delivered for lunch. 'Why change tradition' she thought to herself. Sam showered and changed into a clean pair of sweats while considering her choices for lunch. She continued thinking about the 'Freddie' incident. She really couldn't understand why Freddie hadn't confronted her or said anything to her all those years ago. She wondered why he just ran away, leaving everyone wondering just what the heck had happened to him.

'What a jerk.' She thought.

The doorbell rang; kids selling candy for some school function. Sam surprised the youngsters by giving them five dollars and telling them to donate it to their fund. She didn't want any candy. She returned to her kitchen table and a glass of iced tea for further contemplation of the stack of menus she had for places that delivered.

The doorbell rang again. Sam smiled and thought now all those kids will know she's an easy mark… but it wasn't kids, it was Freddie. Before she could think of anything to say or do, he held up his hand and said:

"Sam, before you slam the door, please hear me out. Let me get this off my chest."

Sam stood for a moment, contemplating her next move. After a moment, she said:

"Well?"

Freddie launched into a five or six minute explanation of his insanity all those years ago. He talked about how great they had been together, and how happy he had been with her. He apologized a number of times about just up and leaving… and never contacting anyone about where he was or why he had done what he did. He ended a final apology with:

"…and I know I was a total ass. I've been thinking about this stuff all week. At first I was just going to leave all this alone, but I couldn't. I needed to apologize to you. You were owed that at least. I know there is far too much water under the bridge to hope for anything, but at one time you and I were good friends, best friends. I would really like to get back there again."

Sam stared at him for a moment, and then asked "That's it? Are you done?"

"Yeah, pretty much… other than I was going to ask if you would like to go to lunch with me some day, if this went well… from the sounds of things, I don't think you're very impressed with my apology." Freddie replied.

Sam continued to stare at him, expressionless, without responding.

"Look Sam, I went to lunch with Carly and her husband, Bill yesterday. I didn't say a thing about you, but the very first thing out of Carly's mouth was that I should leave you alone… I guess she was right. I'm sorry I bothered you. I really had decided that I wasn't going to contact you, but, I found this really good Chinese take out place that's near here. I was heading there and ended up here instead. Sorry, again, just sorry…"

At this, Freddie turned and began walking back to his car. Sam continued 'the stare'. He was opening his car door when suddenly, she yelled:

"Benson! Is it Chan's? About three blocks from here? Is that where you were going?"

Freddie looked up and yelled back: "Yeah, that's the name of the place… why?"

Sam nodded her head, and seemed to think for a moment. Then she said.

"Get me the special lunch plate: pork chow mein with fried rice and sweet and sour pork. Bring it back here with whatever you want. We'll have lunch."

Then she turned, went back into her house and closed the door.

About forty minutes later Freddie was standing in front of her door, again. He contemplated putting her food on the step, ringing the doorbell and running. Suddenly, that option was removed when the door opened and Sam was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I saw you drive up a bit ago. The doorbell works you know…" Sam said.

Freddie started to stammer out a few things, stopping and starting a few times. Then he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and shrugged.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Sam said impatiently.

Freddie stepped over the threshold and entered. Sam had turned as he came in, and walked toward the back of the house. Freddie noticed the rooms as he passed them. Living room, with what little he remembered of the recent drama that went on in there. The media room… They all were appointed with expensive furniture and art. Most was either antique reproductions or the real item. Thick throw rugs covered the middle of hardwood floors. The place was spotless. He stopped at the entry to the media room, and gawked. The television was huge, the electronics he could see in the open cabinets was the newest, most desirable available. The art hanging on the walls of the hallways and rooms was real… no prints or reproductions… real. Along the entry were a number of large, century old glass display cabinets that lined the hallway, filled with a large collection of antique piggy banks.

Sam had gotten ahead of him while he was staring in the different rooms, and returned after she noticed he wasn't behind her. With a small smirk, she asked if he liked her house.

"Sam, this place is great! I don't remember much from when I was here last week, but… I'm honestly impressed." He said.

"Well, come on. I'll give you the tour later. The food is getting cold." Sam replied.

The kitchen was even more impressive. Sam couldn't help but grin. Freddie was gawking again. She took the food and placed it on an island counter. She set out plates and silverware, and asked what he wanted to drink.

"The iced tea you've got looks good…" he replied while opening the various cartons of Chinese food.

They served themselves and sat across the table from each other.

"So, how did you know where I lived? The last time you were here it was raining and dark… and you weren't in very good shape. How did you find the place?" Sam asked between bites.

"Easy, I got the location on the GPS on my phone as we were leaving… simple." He replied.

"You're getting sneaky, Benson." Sam chuckled.

"Maybe, but I prefer to think I'm just wiser." Freddie replied, grinning.

The meal continued with small talk for the next thirty minutes. Afterward, Freddie helped with the few dishes. When those were done, he turned to Sam and said he really needed to go, as he had a pile of work on his desk at work to catch up on. Sam thanked him for lunch, and walked him to the door.

"…look Sam, that… that was nice. Thanks for that. I appreciate it. You know where my offices are. If you're ever downtown, stop by and we'll do this again." Freddie said.

He was standing just outside the door, Sam was just inside. She took the two steps toward him, and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Okay, yes. Lunch was nice… maybe I will stop by your office sometime." She said breaking the hug and stepping back. "Just don't get any ideas. It was only a hug." She continued.

Freddie smiled and nodded, and then turned and left. As he opened his car door, he noticed Sam was still watching him from the doorway. He smiled again, waved, got in his car and drove away. Checking his rear view mirror he noticed Sam continued to watch him until he lost sight of her after turning a corner.

* * *

**The Cabal is growing!**

**Look to us for some of the best fics available on this site.**

**You will not be disappointed!**

* * *

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**

**xXACCEBXx**

* * *

Reviews are the oatmeal for your soul…

(Would you like raisins with that?)


	5. Lists

**Didn't you hear my heart break?**

Chapter 5: Lists

_Tuesday March 15th_

_Seattle Washington_

_Pear Computer Offices_

_2:30 PM_

His intercom buzzed… "Mr. Benson, a Ms. Pucket is here to see you. I'm afraid she has not got an appointment. Will you see her or shall I set up an appointment."

He thanked his secretary Nancy, and instructed her to place Ms. Pucket on 'the list' for total access. A moment later, Sam walked into his office, smiling.

"What's the matter Mr. Benson? Did I scare you off?" Sam asks.

Freddie came around from behind his desk, and then stopped: "What? Scare me off?"

Sam gave him a quick hug and continued; "Well, yeah. Did I scare you off? I mean no calls, no emails or visits for over a week?"

"Sam, I'm sorry… Has it been a week? You know I've been here every day since I took this job, except the Saturday afternoon I spent with you. I apologize though. No, you didn't scare me off…" He replied.

Sam grinned; "Yes, Carl's told me you had to cancel on them a couple times. I guess I should feel special about your visit that Saturday. Your Secretary tells me that you've put me on some list. Is it a good list, do I want to be on it?"

"Yep, it's the list of people that get in here any time, day or night, phone or in person. I'll have Nancy move you to the top." Freddie replied with a chuckle.

"You have become wise, haven't you… Got time for a bite to eat?" Sam asked.

He looked at his watch, and then at the papers piled on his desk; "I'm afraid I don't right now, but how about dinner tonight?"

Sam faked a pout; "Well, I'm hungry now, but sure. Dinner it is. Pick me up at my place at seven. Wear Levi's and a sweater, something casual. We're going to have barbeque."

"Seven it is then, I won't be late. One other thing, Sam, there is a reason I haven't called or emailed you"

"And that is…" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't have your phone number or email address." He replied.

Sam smiled, while jotting it down on the back of one of her cards.

* * *

_Tuesday March 15th_

_Renton Washington_

_All Pigs Go To Heaven BBQ_

_8:30 PM_

"…Wow, Sam, that had to be the best barbeque I've ever had. And I've enjoyed barbeque from Houston to Jacksonville." He said while attempting to wipe the barbeque sauce off his mouth.

"Yes, you can always trust me to know where the best food is served… The cuisine may vary a bit, but the food will always be the best! Now, I invited you out, so give me the bill." Sam said.

He looked at her in mock anger; "You did no such thing! You invited me out to lunch; _I_ invited _you _out to dinner. That means _I_ pay!"

Sam reached over to try to get the ticket; He pulled it further back, and could see in her eyes that she was getting a bit pissed. He had been walking on eggshells around her the two times I had seen her, now he decided to take a chance. Her hand was on the table, reaching for the bill. He placed his hand over hers and gently said:

"Samantha…"

Sam was startled.

He didn't think anyone had called her that in years, she was certainly startled. Maybe it was his hand over hers, or the way ha had said her name… but that got her attention.

He continued. "Please, you don't know how happy I am that you'll spend time with me at all, after what I did. But, I do have some ego left."

The response he got from her startled him: At first, she just looked down, but when she looked back up she was blushing from ear to ear. She kind of glowed. She didn't say a word, but nodded her head and gave his hand a squeeze.

He asked if she was ready to go, and she nodded again. They got up, he paid the bill, and they left. On the way to the car, she surprised him again by pulling his hand out of his coat pocket and holding it.

He opened the passenger door of his car and helped her in. The lighting in the parking lot was pretty bad… really kind of dark, but it looked like she had a goofy grin pasted on her face. This was different.

'I'm twenty eight years old. I've seen untold hundreds of female facial expressions. This one is new.' He said to himself.

He couldn't categorize it, especially with Sam. She was still wearing 'the look' when he got in the drivers seat. She reached over and took his right arm in her left, and then leaned into him and snuggled for a moment.

This was no easy task, since he had just purchased a brand new Ford Mustang to celebrate his promotion and substantial increase in salary. The center console was high, and the bucket seats were low. He wasn't really sure how she managed a snuggle, but she did.

He sure didn't mind.

He asked if she wanted to go anywhere else, she shook her head no, and leaned further into him. They drove to her home in complete silence. He thought that if she wanted to share these moments with him, then he was all for it. It was nice just having her lean on my arm, and he certainly wasn't going to break the mood with any commentary.

As all good things do, the drive to her home ended much too soon. He pulled the car up into her driveway and he got out. He opened her door and walked her up to the house. She had her keys out, unlocked the door, looked at him and smiled. And then gave him a little wave. She went in her entry and gently closed the door.

He turned slowly and took about two steps back to his car when the door burst open; Sam ran out and slipped herself inside his coat, giving him a hug like he'd never had. Her head was on his shoulder.

She whispered "Thank you."

He didn't say a thing, he just rubbed her back. She broke away and smiled up at him with glistening eyes.

She whispered "Don't get any ideas"

He shook his head and whispered back; "You hear any ideas rattling around in my head?"

She continued that smile, backed into her entry and slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma**

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**Deviocity**

**Hartful13**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCabal**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**

**xXACCEBXx**

* * *

_**Reviews are fun!**_

_**Reviews are great!**_

_**Leave me a review**_

_**And I'll bake you a cake!**_


	6. Gin & Tonic

Didn't you hear my heart break?

Chapter 6: Gin & Tonic

_Friday March 25th_

_Seattle Washington_

_Underground Parking: Pear Computer Company_

_2:17 PM_

Sam was navigating the notorious downtown Seattle traffic thinking she was going to be late. Finally, pulling up to the Pear Computer offices with only minutes to spare, she turned into the executive parking area located under the building.

'I'm sure glad the dork put me on 'the list'. Especially since it came with the parking pass and codes to the underground parking.' She thought. Continuing her musing, she reminisced; 'Hmmm… I just called him 'the dork' again.' She remembered that a few days ago at lunch she had called him 'Fredork'. He had looked up at her quickly, and slowly smiled, but hadn't said a word… She parked her car.

The elevator to his floor exited directly into his office foyer. Once there one might think you're nearly in his office, but you have to get past his Executive Secretary, Nancy. As Sam stepped out of the elevator, she noticed Bill and Carly seated off to the side in a waiting area.

Their meeting was scheduled for 2:40 this afternoon. That meant Nancy would acknowledge your existence at about 2:37 and lead you into Freddie's conference room, seat you and stand by the exit door waiting for Mr. Benson's arrival and any further requirements or instructions he had.

Sam enjoyed the reaction she got from Bill and Carly when Nancy, 'Queen of the Cossacks', stood up, nodded slightly and said;

"Good afternoon Ms. Pucket, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please, go right in, may I take your coat?"

'Yeah, it's good to be on the list.' Sam thought smirking.

"Thank you, yes please, Nancy. May I take the Winton's into the conference room as well?" Sam said while handing Nancy her coat.

"But of course you may, Ms. Pucket." Nancy replied.

Sam turned, and motioned Bill and Carly to follow. The Winton's glanced at each other with their mouths set in a kind of grim smile as they got up. Nancy led the three into the conference room. She asked if anyone would like coffee, tea, or another beverage, and then reminded them to ring her on the intercom if they needed anything at all, and left.

Carly said "Well… Bill, please meet Sam, the Queen of Sheba"

They all chuckled at that.

Freddie came in and greeted them all, shook Bill's hand, gave Carly a tiny hug, and winked at Sam.

Sam knew Freddie had another project going, a larger deal than this one. She also knew that he wouldn't have much time for this meeting, so she kind of broke the ice by looking around and asking if everyone was all set.

Carly and Bill gave her a 'glance' but didn't say anything. Freddie started off with asking them to be seated around a small table. He then began explaining that now that the contracts were approved and signed; his offices would be stepping down, and turning the entire project over to Pear Systems International. It was unfortunate, but necessary. Freddie would continue to supervise the local installation and ongoing maintenance.

After explaining how the transition would work, Freddie said; "OK, I want to personally thank you folks. Will you dine with me this evening?"

Bill and Carly looked at each other, then at Sam.

"I'm going one way or another, he asked me to pick the place." Sam said.

Carly looked slightly surprised, but said they were free and would love to go.

"Fine, great!" Freddie said with a huge grin. "I'll have the driver pick you up at seven" Then he excused himself and left.

As the three left the conference room, Nancy had magically appeared. She took Carly and Bill's address and telephone information for the driver. She then handed them their coats, wished them a good day and returned to her desk.

In the elevator, Bill asked how far away Sam had to park.

"Not far." Sam replied.

Bill explained that they had parked about three blocks away. Sam told them she could give them a ride to their car.

Sam pressed 'U-3' on the elevator panel, and then input the floor access code.

Carly looked over at Sam, slightly surprised, and said; "Sam, you set up this dinner? Did I see Freddie wink at you? They know you in this building? You have the password for the executive parking areas? We really need to talk, soon…"

Bill chuckled.

"OK Carl's." Sam replied grinning.

_Friday March 25th_

_Seattle Washington_

_Metropolitan Grill_

_9:17 PM_

"So… you three were like the Three Musketeers all through school, eh?"

Sam started; "Oh wow, I guess we were. Carly was the cute one. Fredward was, and is still, the dorky geek, and I was the…"

"Blonde headed demon." Freddie interrupted with a snicker.

"Yeah… pretty much…" Sam finished, nodding, while everyone laughed.

"So, now that our project is being handled by the international group, what's next for you Freddie?" Bill asked.

"Well, the first thing I've got to do is go on a retreat that all new executives must complete. It's three weeks of fun and games while we're meant to be learning to be good managers and team players." Freddie answered.

Bill thought for a moment before saying; "Sounds like a load of crap, to me… who minds the store while you're gone?"

Freddie laughed; "Yes Bill, it is a load of crap. Pear will send someone to watch the place while I'm gone. I've no idea who. Another up and coming, I'm sure. I leave April 4th and come back on the 23rd. I'm not looking forward to it at all."

The waiter brought the tab, and gave it to Freddie.

"Freddie, let me get that. You know we really appreciate the help and direction you provided getting this project finished." Bill offered.

"No Bill, I can't let you. Although I was more than happy to help any way I could, I'm not picking up the tab tonight either. Tonight is on Pear Computers."

"Bill, I'm tired. It's been a long week. Are you ready to go home?" Carly asked.

Before Bill could answer, Freddie interjected; "How about a cocktail in the bar before you go? It's still on Pear you know."

Bill looked up saying "Well now, that sounds…"

Carly interrupted "No Bill, we're tired and it's time to go, goodnight guys…"

Bill smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said; "Yep, we're tired, goodnight."

Freddie stood and thanked them. Watching them leave, he turned to Sam. "Gee, I wonder if that was a setup."

"Yeah" Sam said "I had a feeling she might do that… Feel like buying a demon a drink?"

"You bet, c'mon Miss Demon, You… ahhh, have any special powers I should know about?" asked Freddie.

Sam grinned "Maybe, are you going to stick around here long enough to find out?"

Freddie smiled and placed his hand on the small of Sam's back while the two of them walked side by side into the bar. Finding an open booth, they sit across from each other.

"Stick around here, you mean in Seattle?" Freddie asked.

"Uh huh, that's what I mean. Would you like to stay here, in Seattle?" Sam said.

"Seattle is really a great place; I don't see why I should ever want to leave… What do demons think about vacationing in the deserts of Southern California, Arizona and New Mexico? Especially blonde demons, what do blonde demons think about those places?" Freddie replied.

"Those places are wonderful. No self respecting demon would consider them less than second homes, especially the blonde ones." Sam replied smiling.

"Well, I guess that settles it then. It looks like I had better get used to doing research about blonde demons in Seattle." Freddie said.

"Yes, and you know, lots and lots of research will be needed Mr. Benson… Now, tell me about all your ex's. Start with the most recent." Sam said grinning.

"Oh Sam… All of my ex's?"

"Yes, and don't skip any either. I'm sure they were all very ugly." Sam stated nodding her head.

"No ma'am, I won't skip any. But, I can see we'll need a drink…" Freddie said while he motioned for a waiter.

When the waiter arrived, Sam studied Freddie for a moment, then turned to the waiter saying; "Two Gin & Tonics please."

"How did you do that? Is that one of your demon powers?" Freddie asked.

"You just look like a G & T type of guy…" Sam replied shrugging.

"Perfect, yeah, I am…" Freddie grinned.

They talked about everything and nothing until last call. Once again, Freddie drove her home without either of them saying a word. At Sam's front door, Freddie started to say goodnight. Before he could Sam had put two fingers lightly on his lips. Moving her fingers aside, she kissed him, ever so gently.

Pulling slightly back and holding his face in her hands, Sam said; "This really was a wonderful evening. Thank you."

She stepped into her home, and closed the door softly.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, Waffles Of Doom,**** xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce some of the best.**

* * *

New Cabal member's hidden-in-the pictures and Waffles Of Doom have some amazing stories going on! You should read 'em! Also KingxLeon21 has continued his epic fic 'War Games'. IT should be required reading.

* * *

One of the authors I'm reading now:

Virgoleo23


	7. What do you want?

Didn't you hear my heart break?

Chapter 7: What do you want?

* * *

_Saturday March 26th_

_Seattle Washington_

_6:12 AM_

* * *

Freddie shot straight up from a dead sleep.

'What the…' He thought.

Someone was banging on his hotel room door. He got up, threw a robe on over his pajamas and opened the door as far as the safety chain would allow.

"Are you going to peek at me through the crack in the door or are you going to invite me in?" Sam asked.

Freddie closed the door, removed the chain and opened it.

Sam walked in holding two large cups of Starbucks coffee. Looking around, she noticed it was a normal hotel room with a mini kitchen stuffed against a wall. She sat the coffee cups on the tiny table in the kitchenette and turned back to Freddie.

"Wassamatter Bensen? Speechless?" Sam asked.

"Well… I just dropped you off at your house about three hours ago… I guess I'm a little surprised to see you… Not disappointed, just surprised." Freddie said.

Sam sat down at the tiny table and motioned for Freddie to take the remaining chair.

"I couldn't sleep, and we need to talk…" Sam said.

"About…" Freddie replied.

"First, what did you have planned for today?" Sam asked while pushing a cup of coffee over to him.

Freddie looked at the coffee for a moment, removed the lid and took a sip.

"Well, I was planning on looking for an apartment later this afternoon, after I woke up much later this morning." He replied grinning.

Sam took a drink of her coffee and nodded her head.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Freddie asked.

"Us…" Sam answered.

Freddie took a long sip and watched Sam over the top of the cup.

"Am I going to like this conversation?" He asked.

Sam stared at her cup for a bit, and then looked up to Freddie.

"I don't know…" She said. "Look, what do you want?" She asked.

Freddie started to answer.

"I mean what do you want for us? It seems like you're treating this 'you and me' thing as more than just buddies. So… what do you want?" Sam interrupted.

Freddie looked at her for a moment, then cleared his throat, took another sip of coffee and asked; "What do you want, Sam?"

"No fair, I asked first." She said smiling.

Freddie chuckled.

"Well, answer." Sam said.

"You." He said.

"Me what?" Sam looked at him quizzically.

"You, you're what I want. There, I said it… yeah… I want you." Freddie said.

Sam nodded, and took a sip of coffee.

"So what about you, what do you want?" Freddie asked.

"What do I want?" She replied.

"Must be an echo in here… yeah, what do you want?" He asked.

"I was thinking about the lunch special at Kopaloski's Diner downtown…" Sam answered.

"Ahhh… okay, that's do-able. But I meant…" Freddie started.

"And you can just forget about looking for an apartment this afternoon. You're taking me to lunch." Sam interjected.

"Fine, I'll take you to lunch, but I have to find a place to live. This place is making me crazy… look at it, it's tiny!" Freddie said.

Sam looked around and nodded her head in agreement.

"So, are you good and awake yet?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked confused; "Yeah, I guess so. As awake as I can be with about two hours sleep."

Sam stood, and pulled Freddie up as well.

She kissed him, he kissed her back. She nuzzled into his neck and whispered:

"So, you are moving in with me… I've got lots of space and we'll build you an office in the room above the garage… Now that you're awake, I've got some plans… big plans… we'll get all worn out, take a nap and then you'll take me to lunch at the Diner…"

She pulled away from him, took his hand and moved toward the bed…

* * *

Fini

Didn't you hear my heart break?

* * *

New Cabal member pearlbutton328 has some amazing stories! You should read 'em! She has begun writing again and will be posting soon! BaalRules has picked up where he left off and has updated again! I also think most of us are working on updates and new fics, check out the other authors on the iCabal page, you won't be disappointed! I also have it on good authority that xXACCEBXx is working on updates!

I CAN"T WAIT!

* * *

One of the authors I'm reading now:

Virgoleo23

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, , Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, Waffels Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**


End file.
